When The Birds Fall
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Los Titanes han crecido.Trigon es capaz de todo, y ahora atacará a Raven donde más le dolerá: Kid Flash.Fantasmas del pasado se mueven por la oscuridad, buscando la manera de llevarte al infierno, o de regresarte al cielo.Y detrás de unos ojos cristalinos, el dolor regresa y lastima más que nunca.Porque lo que desea tu corazón en lo que necesitas para sobrevivir en el cruel mundo.
1. Armageddon Begins

**N/A: Hoolaa! Bueno la cosa es más o menos así: actualizaré Black Blood el domingo, estoy en cuenta regresiva pata terminar Loco y Estúpido Amor, y ahora empiezo esto que es EL PROYECTO DE MI VIDA, el fic que quiero publicar desde que me obsesioné con el Raven x Kid Flash.**

**Es medio UA, porque pasan cosas que no pasaron ni en la serie ni en los comics, pero ¡al carajo!**

**La imagen de portada es la obra maestra de RavenGaarafan. Gracias por dejarme usarla! Simplemente la vi y dije "Tiene que ser la portada".**

**Explicaré las edades:**

**Raven: 19/4 en los flashbacks**

**Changelling (Chico Bestia): 18**

**Terra: 18**

**Nightwing (Robin): 21**

**Cyborg: 23**

**Kid Flash: 20**

**Starfire: 20**

**Troia (Wonder Girl): 21**

**Red Arrow (Speedy): 21**

**Tempest (Aqualad): 22 **

* * *

_When the birds fall_

_**El pájaro que no aprende a volar, está destinado a caer.**_

* * *

Cuando el invierno comienza, los pájaros buscan refugio en lugares más cálidos, hacia el sur. No tienen idea de cómo envidiaba Raven a esos pájaros en este momento._  
_

-Mal-di-di-dito frío.- Refunfuñó con los dientes apretados.

¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de salir afuera a jugar en la nieve? Quien quiera que fuese, la hechicera ya lo tenía en su lista negra.

Troia, Terra, y Cyborg hacían un muñeco de nieve. Red Arrow y Nightwing hacían cada uno un fuerte, para luego empezar con una guerra de bolas de nieve cual niños de cinco años.

-¿Có-cómo pueden disfrutar del fr-frío?

-¡Ánimo, amiga Raven!- Dijo Starfire flotando por encima de ella.- ¡Es víspera de navidad! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

-No tienes idea de lo irónico que es que yo celebre navidad.- Dijo tratando de mantener el calor dentro de su cuerpo.

-No digas eso, amiga. ¡Ven, hagamos ángeles de nieve!- Se tiró al piso y empezó a mover los brazos con una sonrisa extra gigante en su rostro.

Antes de siquiera abrir la boca para empezar a explicarle a Starfire que ella _no_ haría ángeles de nieve, una bola del material frío y húmedo cruzó por los aires y se estrelló contra pleno rostro de la hechicera.

-¡Le di a Raven! ¡100 puntos para el supremo soberano de la nieve! ¡Vamos, Garfield! ¡Vamos, Garfield! ¡Vamos, Garfield!- Garfield Mark Logan empezó a bailar.

-¡LOGAAN!

-¡Ahhhh!

Empezó a correr al verde.

Después de darle una paliza a Changelling, intentó bajarle a los humos y tratar de divertirse algo. Nada extravagante, de repente le pegó la inspiración para hacer algo con toda esa nieve. A sus diecinueve años, Raven aún tenía ataques de ira desenfrenada o de inspiración repentina. Ya había tenido el primero, ahora había tenido el segundo. Con sus poderes haría un castillo de nieve, y encerraría a Changelling en el calabozo durante toda la eternidad.

-¡Bien, Garth! ¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Kid Flash a unos metros.

-Más que listo.- Respondió el atlante.

-1...

-2...

-¡Ahora!

Kid Flash empezó a correr, y la nieve que levantaba era controlada por Tempest para convertirse en muñecos de nieve. Pero el velocista no midió la velocidad ni la dirección, terminando estrellándose contra la hechicera azul, quien ya había terminado la parte del calabozo. Volaron por dos metros y aterrizaron en el suelo. No se preocupen, Kid Flash estaba bien, Raven amortiguó su caída.

-Mi cueerpo.- Gimió el pobre cuervito aplastado.

-¡Rae! Lo sien...- Paró en seco al ver cómo su cuerpo se encontraba perfectamente arriba del de la hechicera. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un carmesí brillante.- Pensándolo bien, no lo siento.- sonrió.

Un árbol explotó a su lado.

Pero cualquier posible respuesta (si es que a la hechicera le había quedado suficiente cerebro para formular una) fue interrumpida por una rubia y un enmascarado que gritaron al unísono.- ¡La alarma!

Kid Flash salió disparado, luego volvió.

-¿Vamos?- Le ofreció a la hechicera una mano para levantarse.

Con una sonrisa media, la tomó. Ya una vez de pie, los teletransportó a la sala. Nightwing tecleaba la computadora, fijándose en el problema.

-Viejo, ¿acaso la gente no descansa en navidad?- Preguntó el ex-Chico Bestia y ahora Changelling.

Los Titanes habían crecido. El cambio más notable era el verde, que había pegado un súper-estirón y ya no era un enano. Con dieciocho años, hasta era un poco más maduro. Starfire era igual de alta que siempre, pero tenía el cuerpo un poco más desarrollado que antes. Conservaba su aire juvenil que indiscutiblemente la caracterizaba como la segunda en la lista de "ira desenfrenada" de Raven (el primero siempre será Garfy). Cyborg tenía algo de cabello, y a pesar de ser el mayor con unos bien cumplidos veintitrés años, era el tercero en la lista. Aqualad se había cortado el cabello, y ahora por fin parecía un chico. Su atuendo seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora se hacía llamar Tempest. Speedy había desarrollado más masa corporal, y no, no engordó, me refiero a músculos, un poco más de cabello, lo suficiente para desordenarlo, y se había cambiado a Red Arrow. Wonder Girl se había soltado su espesa manta negra de cabello, había crecido, la parte de su traje que antes era una falda eran unos pantalones, y su nombre ahora era Troia. Y no nos olvidemos de nuestro bien amado ex-Robin, ahora Ultra Pantalones Cortos... jeje, no, bromeaba, ahora es Nightwing. Su traje negro con una águila azul en el pecho, y cuando Red Arrow, Changelling, y Cyborg le cortaron el cabello a Tempest (contra su voluntad) también a él (también contra su voluntad), por lo que Dick ya no parecía una escoba con antifaz.

Raven también había cambiado un poco. Con diecinueve años, el cuerpo de la hechicera había cambiado para mejor. Era bastante más alta y (sé que sonará pervertido pero es así) sus atributos también estaban más marcados. Su rostro de facciones infantiles ahora poseía facciones más adultas. Tenía uno que otro cambio en el diseño de su traje. Y su cabello, antes con forma de cuervito, ahora le llegaba a los hombros porque cada vez que quería cortarlo la cabronaza de Terra escondía las tijeras.

El único que no había cambiado era Kid Flash. Más alto, más fuerte, pero con el mismo peinado, el mismo traje, etc, etc. Todos sabían que el que pronto se convirtiera en Flash, en reemplazo del anterior, era inevitable. Pero pareciera que él quería atrasarla lo más que pudiese.

-El mal nunca descansa.- Respondió Nightwing, tecleando.

-Pero bien podrían tomarse vacaciones.

-¿De quién se trata ésta vez, amigo?- Preguntó Starfire.

El ex Robin apretó un botón y un gráfico con imágenes de la ciudad apareció. Cinco zonas de la ciudad estaban siendo atacadas. Eran unas cosas cubiertas de llamas que destruían todo a su paso.

-¡Woa! ¿¡qué son esas cosas!?- Preguntó la terráquea.

-No importa qué sean, están destruyendo todo. Dos a cada punto de la ciudad. ¡Titanes, al ataque!

Starfire se fue con Red Arrow al punto norte, Terra con Changelling al punto noreste, Nightwing y Troia al noroeste, Tempest y Cyborg al sureste, y Kid Flash y Raven al último punto.

Raven volaba mientras abajo Kid Flash corría a su ritmo.

Al llegar, la hechicera y el velocista se encontraron con un ejército de esas cosas a su alrededor, calentando la mañana fría de una manera horrible. Kid Flash corrió alrededor creando una nube que absorbía el oxígeno dentro, por consiguiente, extinguiendo el fuego de esas cosas.

-¡Yo me encargo, se quema ese edificio!

La hechicera asintió y se aproximó al edificio en llamas que tenía en frente. No estaba de acuerdo en dejar solo a Wallace, pero las cosas esas no lo atacaban, simplemente lo ignoraban y seguían multiplicándose. Mientras tanto el edificio de departamentos se incendiaba completamente. La hechicera azul empezó a sacar a las personas con sus poderes, y a depositarlas en un lugar apartado. Con su otra mano rodeó de energía oscura un hidrante, cerró con violencia su mano y el hidrante se destrozó, saliendo un chorro de agua. Con esa agua iba apagando el incendio, sin embargo parecía arder con más fuerza.

-¡Ya estamos todos afuera!- Le gritó un hombre desde abajo.

Raven estaba por parar e ir a ayudar a su amigo, sin embargo un grito desesperado de una mujer con rasgos asiáticos refutó esa idea.

-¡Mi hija sigue allí adentro! ¡No encuentro a mi hija!

-Rayos.

La hechicera intentó ver por las ventanas alguna niña, pero no había ninguna. No se le ocurrió otra idea. Entró dentro del edificio en llamas. El fuego se extendía a su alrededor, obligándola a cubrirse con su capa para poder respirar. Subió las escaleras buscando en cada rincón de todos lados. Era una tarea larga, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo al edificio, pero no pensaba irse de allí sin encontrar a esa niña que faltaba. La llamaba a voces, intentando no respirar el humo.

Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba, se dio cuenta de que el fuego todavía no había llegado allí, sin embargo el humo era mucho más espeso. Agudizando el oído, escuchó un llanto leve. Abrió toda su atención a ese leve sonido, y fue avanzando a tientas, hasta encontrar la perilla de una puerta. El departamento en el que entró no tenía tanto humo, pero tenía la luz cortada. Aunque aún podía ver con la luz del sol que entraba por la persiana. Ahora el llanto era tan claro como el agua.

-¿Hola? ¿Dónde estás?

El llanto paró. Seguramente la niña se asustó al escuchar la voz de un intruso. La hechicera empezó a buscar por todo el departamento, no quedaba mucho hasta que el fuego alcanzara este piso, y ella no se iría sin encontrar a la criatura. Escuchó una tos infantil venir de cerca de un armario. Despacio, para no asustarla, se acercó y abrió la puerta suavemente.

Dentro había una niña pequeña tratando de esconderse en unas camisas desparramadas. Era toda una ternura asiática, con ojos grandes negros, pelo negro de seda, y una expresión muy asustada.

-¡Watashi ni kigai o kuwaenai!- Le dijo la niña. _Traducción: _¡No me hagas daño!

Raven hizo todo su esfuerzo para parecer lo menos intimidante posible.

-Shinpaishinaide, watashi wa kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen.- _Traducción:_ No te preocupes, no te haré daño.

En este momento agradeció mentalmente que Azar insistiera en enseñarle unos cuantos idiomas de la tierra en su niñez. En su momento eran una lata, pero al final resultaron ser útiles. Sólo esperaba que su léxico no estuviera muy oxidado.

La niña parpadeó sorprendida de que la chica misteriosa hablara su idioma natal.

-¿Anata no namae wa? "_¿Cómo te llamas?"_- Le preguntó con una sonrisa suave, la que le daban de pequeña para calmarla, esperando que funcionara en ella.

-Watashi wa Joan... Joan Watson desu.- _"Me llamo Joan... Joan Watson"._

-Hajimemashite, Joan.

-Podes hablarme in espanol, si queles.- Le pronunció.

-¿Sabes hablarlo?

-Un poco.- Hablaba despacito y algo temerosa, aún escondiéndose en las camisas.

-Tu madre está abajo buscándote. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta ella?- Respondió con un extraño tono suave que rara vez usaba.

-Hay mucho... ¡fuego!

-Te prometo que no dejaré que te lastimes.- Le tendió la mano.

La niñita, tímidamente, agarró la mano de Raven. Ella la cargó y la pequeña se agarró de su cuello, escondiendo su cabecita. La hechicera se cubrió con su capa, abrió la ventana, agarró bien a Joan, y empezó a volar despacio. Al llegar al suelo, la niñita bajó de un brinco. Pronto su madre ya estaba con ella, alzándola y besándola.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios. Una oleada de repentina tristeza con una sensación de vacío le pegó duro a la hechicera, pero la echó para atrás, tratando de dejarla en un segundo plano.

Volvió rápidamente su atención al paradero de su compañero. Kid Flash parecía estar superado en número, y con ciertas dificultades para mantener a raya a las criaturas. Inmediatamente empezó a ayudarle quitándole de encima a unos cuantos con sus poderes... hasta que vio algo que la dejó helada...

Se congeló el tiempo, su corazón, y su cerebro. Detrás de Kid Flash apareció una criatura diferente a las que estaban combatiendo. Como un fantasma negro, su imagen calaba duramente el miedo y la desesperación. Sacó algo parecido a un arma, pequeña, oscura, mientras en su mirada de loco ardía una alegría psicópata. Era un personaje conocido y desconocido a la vez. Si lo vieran otros ojos, jurarían que esa persona se trataba de Hermano Sangre. Pero Raven, en toda esa escena de cámara lenta, juraría que _no _lo era, o que al menos _no _era el mismo. Apuntó al velocista, que se hallaba inmovilizado.

-¡NO!

La hechicera salió de su en-trance.

Fue todo tan rápido. El gatillo se apretó, pero en vez de salir una bala, salió un chorro de un líquido, y en vez de haberle dado a Kid Flash, le había dado a Raven, quien se había interpuesto. La cosa empapó completamente a Raven. Kid Flash se atragantó con su propio corazón. La hechicera seguía de pie, pero no se movió, no respiró, no pestañeó, no dio ninguna señal de vida durante cinco segundos... hasta que...

...

...

...

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Todo su cuerpo le empezó a arder en carne viva. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su rostro, su pecho, todo su cuerpo ardía con un dolor tan penetrante como si le estuvieran quemando en una hoguera. Como si le hubieran puesto gasolina y prendido mecha.

Cayó al suelo. Todo su cuerpo se estaba quemando vivo, como una babosa a la que le han echado sal.

-¡NO! ¡RAVEN!- Luchó para soltarse con una furia desesperada.

-Ahora es tu turno, Semilla.

Hermano Sangre volvió a disparar, pero a Kid Flash. Tuvo mejor suerte, porque lo que le había disparado a Raven no tuvo el mismo efecto que con ella. El velocista cayó inconsciente, haciendo un ruido sordo al ser liberado y caer contra el piso.

-Bien mis esclavos, parece que hemos terminado aquí. Por ahora.

Hermano Sangre se acercó a la hechicera, quien sorprendéntemente seguía consciente a pesar de que estaba prácticamente derritiéndose. La agarró fuerte del cabello, ahora pegajoso. La obligó a mirarlo. Inevitablemente lágrimas de cristal cruzaban sus mejillas, intentando calmar de alguna manera su cuerpo que se seguía quemando.

-Muy pronto, princesa. Mi objetivo no era lastimarla con lo único que puede causarle tanto dolor, fue una equivocación. Pero sé que sobrevivirá, no es un demonio cualquiera. Es una pura sangre. Y me perdonará. Y el mundo volverá a nacer para nosotros.- Soltó a Raven y desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Justo a tiempo, porque Nightwing y Troia venían preocupados por sus amigos, quienes no respondían los comunicadores. Y se encontraron con la escena más terrorífica de sus vidas: Kid Flash inconsciente sangrando en el piso, y Raven con su carne al rojo vivo, quemándose de una manera sobrenatural y ya loca por el dolor.

* * *

_También te mostraré un dulce sueño..._

_...Antes de que las pesadillas se vuelvan reales._

* * *

_Pock_

_Pock_

_Pock_

_Pock_

_214 gotitas de agua. Faltaban seis._

_Pock _

_Pock _

_Pock_

_Pock_

_Pock_

_Pock._

_-¡Ya está!- Sacó el vaso de debajo de la canilla goteante, y la cerró. Bajó de la mesada con la taza de agua utilizando la escalerita que usaba para subir, la movió, y ahora se subió para prender la hornilla. El fuego no le daba miedo, le agradaba mirarlo. Era relajante y tranquilizador, a pesar de que su madre ya le había advertido muchas veces que no jugara con él._

_Puso el saquito de té de hierbas en la taza con agua para que se calentara todo junto. No recordaba si era así o no, si no tenía que primero estar caliente el agua, pero antes de no hacer nada decidió probar. ¡Su madre se pondría muy feliz cuando viera que ya podía hacerse el té ella sola! Así no tendría que preocuparse, ya que se lo haría ella solita y ella tendría más tiempo para... mm, otras cosas._

_Le gustaba su té de hierbas con exactamente 220 gotas de agua. Cuando no se tiene muchos amigos, contar las gotas de agua no es tan aburrido. Además de que no muchos niños pequeños podían contar hasta 220 sin perderse. Tontos. Ella podía y requete podía, mientras los otros ignorantes, como la niñita pelivioleta los llamaba, se la pasaban el día molestándola por su gran inteligencia._

_-Rachy. Hijita, ¿dónde estás?_

_Oh, no. Había llegado de la despensa antes. Estaba frita._

_-¿Rachel?_

_-¡No estoy en la cocina!- __"Tonta" __se reprendió mentalmente por no pensar bien antes de decir cualquier estupidez._

_Vino justamente a la cocina más rápido que la luz. El "no estoy en la cocina" sólo significaba que lo estaba intentando otra vez. Al ver la hornilla prendida dos veces más alta que lo seguro, cerró la garrafa rápidamente y apartó a la niña de cerca del fuego._

_-Por el amor de Dios, hija. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no juegues con fuego?_

_La niña era tan terriblemente pequeña que aún no le llegaba ni a la cintura a su madre. Ella podía tranquilamente arrodillarse y seguir siendo más alta. Raven estaba segura de que no podía existir una mujer más hermosa, aunque todos los niños piensan lo mismo de sus madres a los cuatro años. Con el cabello violeta brillante y ligeramente ondulado__ cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros. Piel de crema suave y reconfortante. Su rostro angelical siempre tan lindo, enmarcado perfectamente por mechones de bajaban de su frente, con unos ojos brillantes del mismo color que el cabello. Siempre de blanco, amaba ese color como su niña amaba el morado. Siempre con un vestido de cualquier manera, porque a la niñita le gustaba prenderse de la piel de sus piernas._

_Sin embargo, ahora que le tocaba ponerse severa, casi podía hacer huir despavorido al más valiente._

_-Quería hacerme un té.- Respondió evitando el contacto visual._

_-¿Qué te digo siempre acerca de la hornilla?_

_-Que no me acerque porque es peligroso._

_-¿Entonces porque no esperaste a que regresara y te lo hacía yo?_

_-¡Quiero aprender a hacerlo sola! Azar hace un té muy rico, pero la receta es secreta. Me la dijo a mí bajo juramento. No puedo decírtela, así que no me queda otra que aprender a hacerlo sola._

_Esperaba que se tragara esa excusa con su carita angelical de bono extra. Sin embargo, nunca funcionaba._

_-Oh, ya veo. Entonces tendrás que esperar a que Azar regrese, porque no tocarás la hornilla.- Con una sonrisa juguetona._

_Puso su mejor carita de cachorrito.- Por favooor._

_-No._

_-Uff. Bueno, al menos lo intenté._

_La alzó y la sentó en la mesada, mientras se ponía a hacer ella el té que tanto le gustaba a la niñita._

_-¿Por qué tanto énfasis en aprender a hacer cosas sola ahora, Rae?_

_-¿Qué es énfasis?_

_-Empeño._

_-¿Y qué es empeño?_

_-Déjame reformular la pregunta: ¿Por qué quieres aprender a hacer cosas sola ahora, Rae? Ayer dijiste que querías aprender a bañarte sola, lo cual está bien, pero todavía eres chiquita y no alcanzas los champús._

_-Es una injusticia nacer pequeño._

_-No intentes cambiar el tema.- Un reto juguetón._

_-Si yo aprendo a hacer todo eso sola, no tendrás que estar haciéndolo por mí y tendrás mas tiempo para... ehh, ¡tus palomas!- Se le ocurrió rápidamente._

_Rió internamente. Su hija siempre quería aprender y aprender a hacer cosas nuevas, pero todavía disfrutaría de bañarla y hacerle el té un rato más._

_-Mis palomas pueden esperar.- Le dijo desordenando el cabellito violeta._

* * *

**N/A: En realidad yo quería que el cabello de Raven fuera más corto, como lo tiene actualmente en los comics (corto desordenado). Pero no todos disfrutan del cabello corto (yo tengo una extraña afición por él) por lo que al final la puse con el cabello por los hombros -_-**

**Oh, y el idioma que habla la niña en realidad es japonés y no chino. No sé hablar chino xD, en cambio tomé clases de japonés :D y siempre se me ocurrió que Azar le enseñaría de todo a Rae, no sólo a controlar sus poderes. Alguien tuvo que enseñarle ¿no? Además en la wiki dice que ella en realidad, habla Español, Inglés, Alemán, Japonés, y Francés porque Azar quería que supiera los idiomas de la tierra (Azarath en realidad tiene su propio idioma sabían?) x)**

**Cada tanto va a haber un par de flashbacks al final del capítulo, que cuando llegue el momento van a entender mejor.**

**XD, No soy muy de poner OC's! La niñita es una verción infantil de Joan Watson de Elementary.**

**Entoncessss?**


	2. Gum

**N/A: Bueno mi gente preciosa, otro capítulo de ésta mi nueva historia When The Birds Fall. Tendrá un ritmo lento hasta que termine LEA, aviso únicamente! Y gracias a todos por sus hermosos revieewsss! Valoro mucho-mucho a quienes me dejan review.**

**También a esos haraganes que pusieron la historia en Alert sin dejar review ¬¬. En serio, ¡un simple "leí el puñetero fic" no los matará y a mí me ayudará! xD, sin ofender.**

**No entiendo cómo es que nunca antes en mi vida había visto animée! A alguien le gusta algún animé?**

* * *

_El pájaro que no aprende a volar…_

…_Está destinado a caer._

* * *

Nightwing rebobinaba y rebobinaba la cinta una y otra vez. Tenía que encontrar una pista, mínima, que lo llevara hasta el responsable del estado de sus amigos. Esto se había vuelto personal. El líder de los Titanes no dejaba de culpar a su ineptitud y precipitación por todo lo que había pasado. Debió sospechar al instante en que esas cosas desaparecieron sin más ni más, de que todo era una trampa. Una distracción. Era más que evidente que el blanco real de las cosas era Raven, y que habían logrado su cometido al herirla así.

Troia entró a la habitación, igual de pálida y seria que hace una hora.

-Linda noche buena tendremos.- Suspiró. Le dio una mirada nostálgica al árbol y a las decoraciones que habían puesto en la sala. Ahora parecían sombrías y sin ninguna vida.- ¿Alguna pista?

-Ninguna hasta ahora.- Respondió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

La amazona se sentó en la silla a su lado.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa, Dick.- Intentó agarrarle la mano. El se dejó tomar de la mano, mas no devolvió el afecto.

-¿Entonces de quién es?- Dijo mirándole, clavando sus ojos escondidos detrás del antifaz.- Soy el líder. Soy responsable de lo que les suceda a cada uno de ustedes.

-Pero no eres omnisciente. ¿Quieres culpar a alguien? Culpa al monstro que le hizo eso a Rae y Wally, pero no a ti.

Sonrió débilmente.- Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Lo sé… A ver, te ayudaré. Rebobina la cinta.

Volvió a ponerle "play" a la cinta de seguridad estatal. Lo mismo que antes: los monstruos inmovilizan a Kid Flash, una sombra dispara con un arma un chorro, hiere a Raven quien se queda inmóvil hasta que cae y empieza a gritar, y luego a Kid Flash quien cae inconsciente y se hiere en la cabeza.

-El sujeto de negro es a quien hay que encontrar. He visto la cinta muchas veces, y no noto ningún parecido con alguno de nuestros villanos.

-¿Podrías ampliar su figura un poco?

Nightwing hizo como dijo Troia, y amplió la imagen.

-Ahora ponle play, en cámara lenta.

En cámara lenta la figura disparó. Su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras de su capucha negra. Troia le puso mucha atención a la cara, pero de repente Nightwing notó algo.

-Su mano.

-¿Cómo?

-Su mano, con la que dispara. Mírala.

Amplio otra vez la imagen hasta tener una buena vista de la imagen. Al levantar el arma, la manga se corría un poco para revelar una marca.

-Parece un… tatuaje o algo así.

-No es un tatuaje normal.- Apretó los puños sobre el teclado.- Es la marca de Scaz.

-…Eso significa que…

-Que quién disparó, es una especie de seguidor de Trigon.- Dijo volviendo a clavar su invisible mirada contra la aguamarina de la amazona.- Eso explicaría muchas dudas.

-Y abriría camino a nuevas… ¿Podrías ampliar su rostro?

Nightwing hizo eso. Pero no había rostro, sólo una capucha. Con un poco de suerte, podrían aunque sea descubrir la mitad de la cara. Oprimieron el botón de "play" una vez más. Casi por una fracción de segundo, cuando jala el gatillo, el sujeto levanta un poco la cabeza y su rostro se ve entre sombras.

-Hermano Sangre.- Susurró la amazona.

El enmascarado volvió a ponerle play, ésta vez apretando "stop" en esa fracción de segundo. La imagen no era muy clara, y el rostro apenas se distinguía. Pero al menos era algo.

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Qué no estás seguro? Míralo bien, es Sangre.

-_Se parece _a Sangre. Piénsalo: ¿Por qué el Hermano Sangre atacaría así a nuestros amigos? Por lo que sabemos, es sólo un loco que manejaba una secundaria para súper-villanos. Que haga algo así no tiene ningún sentido. Podría ser él, o sólo alguien que se le parece mucho.

-Dick, _sólo alguien que se le parece mucho,_ no atacaría así a nuestros amigos.

-…En eso tienes razón.

Fueron interrumpidos por Changelling y Terra, el primero entrando en forma de sabueso verde, con algo en la boca.

-Estuvimos revisando la escena una y otra vez, por si el criminal dejó alguna pista. Encontramos esto debajo de la nieve.- Explicó Terra.

Sabueso-Changelling subió la dos patas delanteras al teclado de Nightwing, donde dejó lo que parecía una pistola negra. Luego volvió a su forma humana. El Ala Nocturna examinó entre sus propios dedos el arma, obviamente, con sus guantes puestos pues no arruinaría una posible huella digital.

-Veré si puedo rescatar alguna huella digital.- Se levantó.

-Ni lo pienses.- La amazona, cubriendo su mano con una bolsa plástica, le quito el arma.- Yo lo haré. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Cyborg encontró algo? Yo haré todas las pruebas con el arma.

-Donna…- Susurró entre dientes.

Ella sabía perfectamente que él no quería ir y ver a Raven en el estado en que estaba. Que se culparía por no haberlo evitado. ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer?

-Deberías, viejo. No te escondas detrás de unas teclas. Ve a ver cómo están.- También insistió el verde.

-No puedo. No puedo ir y saber que Raven está así por mi culpa.

No había mencionado a Kid Flash.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa.- La terráquea le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.- Vamos. Deja de ser un cabrón y ve a desearles feliz navidad a los chicos. Gar y yo iremos a ayudar a Star y Red Arrow con los testigos.

El capitán del equipo sonrió débilmente. Dio media vuelta rumbo a la enfermería. Al salir, la rubia le dedicó una mirada indescifrable a la pelinegra.

-¿"Ve a ver si Cyborg encontró algo", Donnie? No sabía que eras tan autodestructiva.

-Es lo mejor.- Respondió simplemente, antes de irse a probar hacerle pruebas al arma.

El verde se quedó con una cara completa de no-entiendo-un-soberón.- ¿Autodestructiva?

-Cosas de chicas. Ven, vamos.

* * *

Nightwing verdaderamente no quería ir. No quería ver a Raven sintiendo tanto dolor como cuando la encontró. Aún tenía el corazón apretado del miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar. Pero sus amigos algo de razón tenían. Tenía que ser fuerte, porque Raven se iba a recuperar. _Se tenía _que recuperar. Lo extraño del caso es que, además de estar inconsciente, no podía curarse con sus poderes como cuando lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

Todo esto de daba un presentimiento espantoso.

Al entrar de nuevo al cuarto donde reposaban sus amigos, notó el espeso ambiente que le pegó de pronto. Más pesado que la sala principal. Kid Flash estaba con una venda cubriendo la contusión que tuvo en la cabeza por el fuerte golpe. Raven estaba en la cama de al lado. Apartó la vista en seguida. Tenía quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, antes pálido, ahora de un doloroso rosado-rojizo por la carne quemada. Lo peor es que había estado consciente todo el trayecto hasta la enfermería, sin siquiera tener la suerte de no sufrir el dolor como su compañero. No había dejado de gritar y retorcerse. Ese no es un estado en el que estaban acostumbrados de ver a su tranquila y calmada Raven. Cyborg había tenido que sedarla.

El último había hecho lo mejor que podía hacer una persona que no era un doctor. Porque a pesar de la leyenda urbana, recalcamos que Cyborg NO ES un doctor. Había detenido la hemorragia de Wally y verificado que no hubiera huesos rotos, pero con Raven había sido más difícil. No tenía ni idea de qué la estaba haciendo sufrir así, así que la sedó. Al hacerlo, parece que su cuerpo dejó de arder, dejando las quemaduras como única prueba del sufrimiento.

El hombre mitad robot miraba y remiraba unos papeles con una expresión incrédula, como no pudiendo creer lo que decían.

-¿Sucede algo, Cy?

-No me lo vas a creer.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó alarmado, pero con voz baja.

-Hice una prueba toxicológica a lo que sea que usaron para atacar a Raven.

-¿Y bien?

-Es agua.

El pelinegro trató de contener la sorpresa que esa declaración había causado.

-Algo debe estar mal con el sistema.

-¿Crees?

-Por supuesto. Intenta hacer la prueba de nuevo.

* * *

-Hice la prueba cuatro veces más. En todas sale que es agua.- Dijo el robot 30 minutos después, con todos reunidos en la sala.

-Entonces es agua.

-No puede ser agua, Changelling. Es completamente ridículo e irracional.

-¿Por qué? Tal vez Rae sea alérgica al agua. Se bañe con esponja y sólo beba coca-cola.

-¡Ponte serio!- Le gritó Nightwing. El verde pegó un saltito en el asiento.

En otra ocasión le habría aceptado la broma, pero con todo el estrés de no poder ayudar a Raven era una bomba de rabia que no había que detonar.

-Tal vez sí sea agua, pero contaminada de una manera que no salga en los encanes. - La rubia se llevó la mano al mentón, como asegurando su propia hipótesis.

-Eso es difícil, pero no imposible.- Admitió el mitad máquina.- Yo también estoy bastante confundido acerca de ésto. Creo que cuando Rae despierte podrá aclararnos esa duda.

-¿Tenemos que suponer que la amiga sabe con qué la lastimaron? Puede que tampoco sepa. Tal vez lo mejor en ésta situación sea investigar un poco más.

-Starfire tiene razón.- Todos voltearon a la amazona, que entró en la sala con el arma en una bolsita plástica.- Hice el rescate de huellas digitales. Coinciden con las que tenemos de Hermano Sangre en el sistema.

-¿Hermano Sangre?- Esa pregunta fue general, a excepción de Nightwing.

El líder de los Titanes clavó su vista en el objeto negro, como si con eso le sacara todos sus misterios.

-Además de que también tomé las precauciones y la probé. Muchachos, ésta es una pistola de agua.

Ojos sorprendidos y serios invitaban a la amazona a continuar.

-Está hecha de plástico, no de goma y metal. Al presionar el gatillo sale un chorro de agua puramente normal.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Que Raven responderá algunas preguntas cuando despierte.- Dijo Nightwing totalmente serio.

Conocía demasiado bien a Raven como para creer que no sabía nada en éste asunto.

* * *

Ya no dolía. Gracias al cielo ya no dolía. Ese horrible dolor ahora era mucho más terrible que antes. ¿Será que ahora era más débil?. No, nada de eso. Ahora la habían empapado en todo su cuerpo, era perfectamente razonable. ¿Por qué seguir soportando que tu vida sea una guerra tras guerra? ¿Por qué, si sabes que cada una la razón eres tú y únicamente tú? No podía volver a perder a alguien que amaba por su culpa. Todo sería mejor si tan sólo... si tan sólo...

Abrió pesadamente los ojos. Aunque no podía ver hacia abajo para confirmarlo, sabía que todo su cuerpo estaba quemado. De un rojizo-rosado más doloroso de lo que parecía.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Recordaba perfectamente todo, peo no lo que pasó después. Sintió pánico. ¿Y Kid Flash? ¿Dónde estaba Kid Flash? ¿Qué pasó con él?

Movió sus ojos a todos los lugares a los que pudo, buscando algún indicio de lo que sea.

Encontró lo que buscaba justo a su lado. Dolorosamente cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos. Un rostro sereno pelirrojo que estaba completamente tranquilo, como el de un niño durmiendo. Su pánico se fue enseguida. Toda la histeria contenida salió de su cuerpo de a poco. Y milagrosamente pudo sonreír y tener algún tipo de alivio.

-Wallace...

Él estaba bien. Ileso. Sin dolor.

No importaba lo que pasara a ella, si algo le ocurriera al objeto de su afecto todo sería miles de veces más doloroso.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aún estaba demasiado débil. Más tenía una sonrisa de puro alivio en sus facciones angelicales. Aún no era el momento de despertar. Sabía que la salida de la inconsciencia era sólo temporal, y que el vacío blanco de la espera volvía a llamarla. No importaba. Ahora ya sabía que él estaba bien. Que su cuerpo le demandara lo que quisiera. Ella feliz lo aceptaba.

* * *

_También te mostraré un dulce sueño..._

_...Antes de que las pesadillas se vuelvan reales._

* * *

_-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Le preguntó dulcemente caminando por la calle, tomándola suavemente de la mano._

_-Fue aburridísimo. ¿Por qué Azar insistió tanto en que tome clases de Portugués?_

_-Porque se dio cuenta de que eres muy lista y quiere aprovechar eso._

_-Pero no me agrada ese lugar. Todos me miran mal. ¿Cuándo va a regresar Azar?_

_Azar había viajado hace seis meses. A resolver cuestiones importantes en otra dimensión. Cuando ella estaba cerca, nadie hacía nada contra El Cuervito ni contra La Paloma por temor de ella. Pero ahora no estaba. A la niña le asustaba un poco las miradas que a veces le dirigían las personas. Miradas con completa repugnancia, desprecio, y hasta temor. Ya estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no quería decir que no le importaran. Aunque quisiese que no fuera así._

_La madre de la niña también estaba preocupada por ello. Esperaba que Azar no tardara tanto. La gente de Azarath era muy prejuiciosa y supersticiosa. Como la gente de la Edad Media que quemaba a los acusados de brujería. Y en éste caso, ellas eran las brujas._

_-¿Podemos volver por el otro camino?- Preguntó agarrando con más presión la mano de color crema._

_A Raven no le agradaba pasar por el camino de la iglesia grande. Mucho menos mirar adentro. Esas figuras con rostros estoicos y ojos brillantes eran... aterradoras. Espeluznantes de pies a cabeza. Su madre le decía que eran sólo estatuas, sin vida. Que eran los "santos". Pero ese título no los volvía menos atemorizantes._

_-Por supuesto.- Ella sabía lo mucho que le temía.- Ven, vamos por..._

_-¡Cuánto tiempo!- Escucharon por detrás._

_Era el legislador Nathan Cross. Salió de quién sabe dónde y quién sabe por qué. Y siempre que aparecía era sólo para disgustos. A su lado estaba el sacerdote de la Iglesia._

_-Muy buenos días, Arella._

_-Buenos días.- Forzó una cara amable._

_-Muy buenos días a ti también. Me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido, Raven._

_Ella no le contestó. Ese hombre no le agradaba nada. Todo de él gritaba "imbécil que se cree mucho" a los cuatro vientos._

_-¿No le enseñas a la niña a responder?_

_-Buenos días.- Respondió secamente y con su mejor sonrisa falsa. Nadie le hablaba así a su madre, menos frente a ella si podía hacer algo para cerrarle la boca._

_-No deberían andar solas por la calle.- Dijo el sacerdote.- Más ahora que las autoridades están haciendo averiguaciones sobre el supuesto hijo de Trigon que está suelto por allí._

_La joven se tensó muchísimo. Y la niña también._

_-Son sólo rumores.- Dijo fingiendo la mujer.- No creerán en todo eso, ¿o sí?_

_-Por supuesto.- Dijo el legislador._

_-A propósito, hace tiempo que no vienes a la Iglesia._

_-Intentaré ir para la próxima.- Mintió. Esa Iglesia no le latía para nada, como ninguna Iglesia de por allí cerca. Más que a su hija le daban tanto miedo._

_-Mamá... llegamos tarde.- Dijo la niña. Mintiendo también, para escapar de ésa situación._

_-Oh, cierto. Tendrán que disculparnos. Que tengan un buen día._

_-Tú también._

_La madre y la niña siguieron su camino, hasta que pudieron alejarse lo suficiente._

_-Eso estuvo cerca.- Dejó escapar cuando supo que ya no la escucharían._

_Una mirada triste se cruzó por la carita de facciones infantiles.- Ellos me asustan._

_Le dio una mirada brillante y con la mano le acarició la cara y la cabecita.- Lo sé. Pero no tengas miedo. Son sólo unos... unos..._

_-¿Viejos malandra?_

_-¿De dónde sacaste esa expresión? No fue de mí._

_-La escuché decir una vez a Azar... ¿Qué significa "pendejos"?_

_Se le fueron los colores de la cara._

_-Nunca repitas las palabras que escuchas de Azar. NUNCA._

_-Sí mami._

_Siguieron su camino, perdiéndose de vista. Los dos hombres se quedaron en el mismo lugar clavados, mirando con ojos afilados las dos figuras a lo lejos._

_-¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó Nathan._

_-Que la edad entra en la escala... es posible. _


	3. Feliz navidad

**N/A: Hoola soy Speisla y espero que tengan puestos pantaalooonees! (Que imbécil que puedo llegar a ser). **

**See las últimas partes los tienen medio confundidos, pero son cómo las cosas que vivió Raven en el pasado, para que más adelante se entiendan un par de cosas. Soy un genio malvado wuajaja. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer las pesadas notas de autor! **

**Ahora, voy a hacer que me odien un poquito más y les voy dar un dato importante en el primer párrafo… Una amiga mía ya lo sabía por mi enorme bocota, espero no decepcionarla.**

**Los amoo (aunque a veces no se note, hijos míos xD)**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:**

**El verdadero nombre de Hermano Sangre es Sebastian Blood (¡Gracias, wikipedia!)**

* * *

_El pájaro que no aprende a volar…_

…_Está destinado a caer._

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que es ésta tumba?

-Es un nombre que jamás se olvidaría.- Le respondió al hombre más joven.

Azarath de noche tenía un cielo precioso. Casi negro, más bien de un intenso azul. Es estrellado como ninguno en la Tierra, por la clara falta del abuso de las luces artificiales y de contaminación. La gente de Azarath disfruta muchísimo de su cielo.

Una fresca brisa sopló, causando escalofríos en las personas que estaban a punto de cometer no solo lo que se calificaría pecado, sino también una abominación ante toda persona socialmente correcta. Las personas habían sido cuidadosas de usar un par de antifaces que tapasen una porción abundante de sus rostros. Así si les interrumpían en su tarea, podrían escapar rápidamente sin ser reconocidos.

El más viejo miraba el nombre en la lápida con un brillo en sus ojos que sólo tendría un alma carcomida por el odio. El más joven, aún con oportunidad de no ser parte de eso, más ignorante de ello, miraba curiosamente la mirada en el más viejo.

-¿De quién es ésta tumba?

-¿En pocas palabras? De una pobre tonta que sólo tuvo suerte, y sabemos bien que los tontos con suerte no duran mucho. Será mejor que empieces a cavar, no quiero arriesgarme a ser descubierto.

El más joven hundió la pala frente a la lápida y sacó el primer terrón de tierra seca. A ése le siguió otro, y otro más. El más viejo sólo miraba, miraba el nombre, o mejor dicho los nombres, grabados en esa piedra que se veía tétrica gracias a la noche, aunque de día estaría igual. Nunca comprendió por qué demonios tenías que tener dos identidades, si al final daba lo mismo que te llamaran por uno o por otro. Imbéciles. Azarath podía ser un cielo hermoso, pero la gente que lo habitaba tenía la mentalidad de un ratón. Imbéciles obsesionados con lo "santo" y aborrecedores de lo que según ellos es "obra de las _tinieblas". _Era imposible mantener una conversación común y corriente terrestre con un azarathiano de nacimiento. Aunque obviamente, podía haber excepciones. Una de ellas fue esa persona cuya tumba ahora era víctima de sacrilegio. En ése aspecto, ella no había sido tan tonta, pensó. Pero empezó a usar la cabeza cuando hacía mucho había sido condenada.

-¿Por qué ésta tumba está escondida a un lado de la laguna?

-Mejor no hables y sigue cavando.

-Pero no hay nadie que nos oiga, y ya que yo estoy cavando, al menos podría hacerlo más llevadero.

-Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor. Azar aquí la enterró, y prohibió el acceso del pueblo por precaución de todos esos fanatistas, que quién sabe que hubieran hecho si supieran dónde estaba enterrada. En vida a ella le gustaba venir aquí, a mirar el agua. Y cuando recién había llegado se subía a los árboles. Una chiquilla molesta, pero en realidad desconfiábamos de ella por su color de cabello y ojos. En Azarath estamos acostumbrados a asociar el violeta con lo maldito. Te podrás imaginar, cuando vino, la gente estaba escandalizada, pero todavía era prácticamente una niña y además Azar la tenía en su casa.

-¿Y luego?

-Pasaron como cuatro años y de repente se embarazó. El pueblo no se escandalizó porque tuviese solo veinte años, hay madres aún más jóvenes, pero casadas. Se escandalizó porque no era casada, y la identidad del padre era desconocida. Fue visto como una "deshonra" de la sociedad. Y como estamos acostumbrados a estar más pendientes de la vida ajena que a la nuestra, pues le pedimos a Azar explicaciones y que tome medidas.

-¿Ella hizo algo?

-Vieja de mierda, no. Le propuso abortar, como toda persona lo haría con un hijo, pero al final dijo que no, que "no quería matar a quien era inocente", y Azar le respetó la decisión. Esto último claro está, eran sólo rumores porque Azar siempre cuida de que no se escape nada de sus paredes. Ahí es donde te digo que fue una tonta. Si hubiera abortado esa bastarda, no hubieran tenido que matarla al final.

Se produjo silencio, el hombre ya no preguntó más y por simple vanidad. El otro continuó mirando la lápida.

"_Pock"_

El inconfundible sonido de algo golpeando madera.

-Ya llegué al ataúd. Dejé la palanca debajo de ése árbol, no me tardo.

-Tómate tu tiempo, de verdad hoy estoy de buen humor.

El joven salió de la zanja cavada de un salto ágil, que sólo la juventud otorga. Se alejó a paso tranquilo a buscar la palanca, como si de un trabajo de construcción se tratara y no una profanación a una tumba. El otro volvió a recorrer con la mirada el nombre gravado frente a él. No pudo evitarlo, la sonrisa satánica que se había estado aguantando hasta ahora salió a la superficie.

-Pero al final no fuiste tan tonta, ¿verdad, Ángela?

* * *

_Las palabras que nunca se dicen..._

_...Son las que al final cuentan._

_¿Nunca te he dicho que te amaba?_

_Siempre lo he hecho..._

_...Pero nunca lo he dicho._

* * *

-Muy buenos días, mi señora. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?- Preguntó la florista.

La mujer mayor miró los distintos tipos de flores que había.

-¿Te quedan rosas blancas?

-Por supuesto.- La encargada se las mostró, controlando su ansiedad al tener a la misma Azar frente a ella.

-Me llevo una docena.- Respondió ella simplemente.

La mujer le hizo el ramo.- Es una hermosa mañana en Azarath, ¿verdad, mi señora?

-Sí, claro.- Dijo prestándole más atención al chocolate a medio comer que tenía en su mano, que a la mujer.- ¿Cuánto es?

-Para usted, nada.

-Tengo que pagar por ella.

-Considérelas un regalo, mi señora.

-Mira, tenemos dos opciones. O me dices el precio, o yo te meto un billete grande por el cuello y me ahorro tiempo.- Le dijo la suma jefa espiritual amenazándola con los ojos. No de maleducada ni malhumorada, sino porque el mismo cuento de siempre ya hartaba.

-Son... 50.

-Bien, ¿ves que fácil es?

Le pagó y se fue.

Azar hacía eso todos los 12's de cada mes. Y la señora siempre le salía con lo mismo. Si tan solo hubiera una florería más cercana... la encargada no le agradaba. Que ella recordara, con ella siempre se mostraba servicial. Pero era otra de las muchas que molestaba a su pequeño Cuervito cuando aún estaba con ella. Así que, el que la tratara con su lado hostil se lo tenía bien merecido.

Entró a la laguna. Era la única que podía entrar a esa laguna hermosa, que estaba cerrada para todos los demás desde hace casi quince años. Una vez al mes venía a dejarle las rosas blancas que a ella le gustaban, se quedaba un rato arreglando el lugar para que siguiera tan hermoso como antes, y volvía a su actividad luego. Alguna veces hasta hablaba con la tumba.

Pero se encontró una escena muy diferente a la que esperaba.

Las rosas blancas se le cayeron.

-¿Qué... demonios? No puede ser...

* * *

_No importa que duela._

_No importa que sangre._

_No importa que queme._

_Si es para que estés bien, amor, soy capaz de seguir así toda la eternidad._

* * *

La claridad se volvió completa de un segundo a otro. Sin embargo, sus párpados rogaban por seguir cerrados y su cuerpo por seguir relajado. Así que volvió a la consciencia, pero necesitó de mucha de su fuerza de voluntad para abrir sus párpados. Se aseguró de abrirlos despacio, para que no le cegara la luz como la otra vez. Lo primero que vio ésta vez fue unos ojos grises con pizcas azules, a unos dos metros de ella, mirándola entre serio, confundido, y aliviado. Tardó unos segundos en identificar esos ojos como los de Victor Stone.

El moreno vio a su amiga volver a la consciencia, y enseguida se acercó a ella. Aunque no muy seguro de qué iba a hacer.

-Rae... despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?- Le peguntó arrodillado.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, entre confundida y desorientada. Su cabeza quedó en blanco por unos momentos, y luego habló con un hilo de voz:

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer?

-No... espera... déjame recordar.- Pronunció despacio.

Su amigo cibernético intentó ayudarla.- Sonó la alarma...

-Aja...

-Eran unas criaturas de fuego que destruían la ciudad...

-Sí... ya recuerdo... la niña asiática... la salvé... luego... luego... ¡KID FLASH!

La ventana se rompió un poco. Raven se obligó a sí misma a calmarse, y con sus ojos buscó casi frenéticamente al corredor pelirrojo. Cuando lo encontró en la camilla de al lado, durmiendo como un niño, recién allí pudo calmarse completamente. Aparentemente Cyborg notó eso, aunque ya era bastante tarde para rectificar su desliz emotivo.

-Yo... me alegro que esté bien... espera, ¿por qué me duele tanto...?- Miró hacia abajo y sus ojos violaceos se abrieron con una sorpresa gigante al verse a sí misma, más quemada de lo que recordaba. Le dio escalofríos. Se quedó sin habla.

-Raven...

-Estoy bien.- Se recompuso un poco.- Cy... empezó a doler de nuevo.

El moreno se volteó a buscar morfina. Cuando volvió para aplicarla, vio a Raven con la mano estirada sobre la cabeza de Kid Flash, sanando su herida. ¿Cómo podía curarlo y no curarse a ella? No tenía lógica.

-Tienes tus propias heridas, Rae.- Dijo inyectándole una dosis de morfina. Ella terminó y apartó el brazo.

-Está así por mi culpa, debería de hacer algo.

-¿Te has visto a ti misma?

-Sí.

-Raven... ¿te das cuenta lo confundido que estoy en éste momento?. En el escáner aparece que lo que te ha herido es agua. No sé si deberíamos reemplazarlo o...

-No es necesario.

Cyborg la cuestionó con la mirada.

-El escáner no se equivoca. Sí es agua.

Cyborg sintió que el pecho se le revolvía. ¿Cómo que... agua?

-¿Cómo que...?

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, por favor. Me ha empezado a doler la cabeza.

-Está bien... y Rae.

-¿Mmm?

-Feliz navidad.

La hechicera no contestó. El mitad robot le dio una rápida mirada a Kid Flash. Si Raven ya lo había sanado, entonces no faltaba mucho tiempo para que él despertara. Y mejor que lo hiciera en su propio cuarto y no en la enfermería. Salió afuera de la sala de enfermería, aún con un dolor punzante en su estómago. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, y sus párpados le ardían. Tal vez se estaba resfriando.

Se apoyó en una pared y llamó con su comunicador a Nightwing, para decirle que Raven ya había despertado.

Y que le había dicho que sí era agua.

* * *

_No quiero lastimarte._

_No quiero herirte._

_No quiero que llores._

_Sólo quiero que dejes de amarme._

* * *

Esa navidad en la torre fue la peor de todas.

Siquiera sí hablaban entre ellos. Nightwing se había encerrado en su sala de investigaciones sin abrir la puerta ni para respirar aire fresco. En algunos momentos Terra miraba a Troia como queriéndole decir algo, pero nunca cambió palabras con ella. Sin Raven o Kid Flash faltaba ese algo que los mantenía alegres. Cyborg había tenido que irse a dormir muy temprano, aparentemente con los primeros síntomas de un resfriado.

Kid Flash despertó cerca de la media noche. Lo primero que hizo fue darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, aunque le costó trabajo recordar por qué. Cuando lo hizo se asustó, y se dio cuenta por primera vez que Raven estaba en la cama de al lado. Casi se le partió el corazón en dos al ver sus heridas tan graves. La hechicera miraba el techo en ese momento, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Raven?

La nombrada volteó despacio su cabeza para ver a Wallace.

-Dios... ¿qué... qué te pasó?

-No te preocupes por mí.- Le sonrió levemente.- Aunque parece que no podré hacerme un té en un tiempo.

-¿Que no me preocupe por ti? Mi...mírate, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Porque al menos tú estás bien.

El velocista se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Raven? Sinceramente.

-Ya no me duele, sólo al moverme.

-¿Por qué no... por qué no puedes curarte?

La hechicera miró hacia abajo. No dudaba de decirle uno de sus secretos, no a él. Sin embargo no encontraba las palabras. Y si no lo había dicho antes fue por no haberse presentado una ocasión en la que considerara importante decirlo.

-Kid Flash... seré yo quien le diga a los chicos, cuando me pregunten.

-De acuerdo.

Hablaron más despacio, como si le costara a la hechicera debido al dolor.

-Mira... mi padre es un demonio.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.

-Déjame terminar. Sin embargo, mi madre era humana. Eso me convierte en mitad demonio y mitad humana. Cyborg dijo que en los escáneres, salió que era agua con lo que me quemaron.

-¿Cómo? ¿Agua? El escáner debe estar mal.

-No está mal. Eso es lo que no entienden. Sí es agua, pero una agua anormal. Eso era agua bendita.

Si el velocista se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Porque se mantuvo callado y esperando que continuara.

-El agua bendita es un elemento prehistórico, pero su fin siempre ha sido el mismo: matar demonios. Les quema. Si hubiera sido un demonio completo, ahora estaría muerta. Pero al ser mitad humana no me mató, sólo hizo que me doliera, _mucho._ No puedo curarme a mí misma porque mis poderes de curación no funcionan con heridas de agua bendita. Al no ser tú un demonio, el agua bendita no te hizo nada.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Está bien. Sólo necesito tiempo. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¿Ya te ha pasado antes?

-...No en todo mi cuerpo... pero sí, un par de veces.

-Entiendo.

El corredor se apoyó en la columna de la cama para levantarse. Apoyó sus pies en el piso, y haciendo fuerza, corrió la cama intentando no hacer chirridos.

-¿Qué haces?

Acercó su cama más a la de Raven, ahora estaban prácticamente juntas.

-Acerco mi cama a la tuya.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te molesta?

-Deberías irte, ya estás bien. Los demás deben estar preocupados.

-Tarde o temprano vendrán hacia aquí. Sino, iré yo luego. La verdad es que me siento muy cansado. No sé por qué. Apenas si me puedo mover.

-Acabas de correr una cama.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacer esto.- Con mucha delicadeza, se metió bajo las sábanas de su propia cama, y a tientas sacó su mano para agarrar suavemente la de la hechicera en la de al lado.- Está bien, Rae. Quiero que sepas que me puso feliz que confiaras en mí primero. Ahora mejor descansamos.

-Como quieras.- Volteó, lo más que pudo, para que no viera su cara sonrojada.

El velocista cerró los ojos, pero antes de volver a dormirse recordó algo importante.- Feliz navidad, Rachel.

-Igual.- Respondió lo más secamente que pudo, como una chiquilla quisquillosa que la pizcan comiéndose una torta, sólo para que no notara lo feliz que era en ese momento.

* * *

_También te mostraré un dulce sueño..._

_...Antes de que las pesadillas se vuelvan reales._

* * *

_Mirando su reflejo en la laguna, se sorprendió otra vez de sus ojos y su cabello. No había ninguna otra persona con características parecidas, salvo claro, de quien las heredó. Para ella era lo más normal del mundo, pero cuando salía al exterior, se daba cuenta que la realidad era otra. Pelinegros, rubios, castaños, algunos pelirrojos, pero ninguna otra persona pelivioleta. ¿Sería por eso que se alejaban de ellas? ¿Por su cabello y sus ojos? Sonaba bastante ridículo, la verdad. Pero era mejor que se alejaran por prejuicios racistas que porque era mitad demonio. Sólo lo sabían Azar y su madre, nadie más. Sólo cuatro años (y tres cuartos) y ya tenía que cargar con un secreto mortal. No era nada tonta, si se sabía, las consecuencias serían terribles. En Azarath era peligroso ser diferente. Más ahora que Azar estaba ausente y no podía refugiarse en ella._

_¿Cuándo iba a regresar? Cada día sin ella crecía su añoranza. Ojalá regresara pronto. Ayer había llorado solo por el simple hecho de extrañarla. Y todavía se sentía triste._

_-Ten cuidado en la orilla, hija._

_-Bien.- Respondió sin ningún agregado._

_La chica se sentó al lado._

_-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza que te ves tan triste?- Le acarició el cabello._

_-Azar._

_-Ya veo._

_-¿Por qué no regresa? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué no pude ir con ella?_

_-Está solucionando asuntos extranjeros. Son cosas complicadas y aburridas. Aún eres muy joven, tal vez, cuando seas mayor, te lleve._

_-No soy pequeña. Tengo casi cinco años, pronto seré toda una mujer._

_-¿Ah sí?_

_-Por supuesto. Y cuando lo haga Azar me va a enseñar a volar._

_-¿A volar?_

_-Me prometió enseñarme a volar._

_-¿Para qué quieres aprender a volar?_

_-Para hacerme una casa en el cielo._

_-Ooohh, y si haces eso, ¿me llevarías?_

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-No, pesas mucho. Harías que nos cayéramos y nos pegemos un porrazo._

_-¿Ah sí? Fíjate quién pesa mucho._

_La agarró y la tiró a la hierba. Intentando levantarle el animo le empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el pie con una mano, y con la otra la sujetaba._

_-¡No! ¡Suéltame! Jajajajaja._

_-Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste, malcriada._

_-¡Nunca!_

_-Me pregunto si serás cosquilluda en el estómago. Debería averiguarlo._

_-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me arrepiento!_

_-No te escuché._

_-No lo diré otra vez._

_-¿Serás cosquilluda en las...?_

_-¡Me arrepiento!_

_-Buena chica._

_La soltó y Raven volvió a respirar. Pero antes de poder erguirse, la mujer se tendió suavemente sobre ella, recargando su frente sobre la más pequeña. Pudo ver frente a sí un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos, que tenían exactamente la misma emoción grabados._

_-Mala._

_-Que tu debilidad sean las cosquillas no es mi culpa._

_-A veces me pregunto si no tendrás un lado oscuro dormido, esperando despertar para devorarnos a todos. Tendrás cara angelical, mamá, pero eres malvada cuando te lo propones._

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?_

_-Azar._

_-Tenía que ser.- ¬¬_


End file.
